<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 11: Photography/Videotaping by ImagineBeatles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268149">Day 11: Photography/Videotaping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles'>ImagineBeatles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Mystery Smut Month [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Bottom Paul, Dom Astrid, Face-Fucking, How Do I Tag, John and Paul make amateur porn, M/M, Magical Mystery Smut Month, Porn Watching, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Top John, astrid is cool and i have a crush now, paul has a hidden exhibitionist kink, paul has anxiety, she tells them what to do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Paul decide to make their own amateur porn to post on the internet, but have no clue what they are doing. They ask their university friend Astrid for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Mystery Smut Month [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 11: Photography/Videotaping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspronouncedkaniffee/gifts">itspronouncedkaniffee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea was given to my by itspronouncedkaniffee (and frogchorus) (both of whom you can find on ao3) on my (and chut's) discord server. Thank you for the great idea, this was so much fun to write. I hope you like what I've done with it.</p>
<p>Also don't ask me why I decided to "explore" (it's really not even enough to use that word tbh) Paul's supposed performance anxiety in this fic. It just happened. It's nothing bad, though. John's very sweet about it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had decided to try making their own amateur porn. As with most of their crazy ideas, it was John who had come up with it, though neither could quite remember where the idea had come from, <em> or, </em> in fact, why they had <em> ever </em>thought it would be a good idea to actually go through with it. Neither could they remember why they’d gone as far as to ask their friend Astrid to film them. </p>
<p>It had seemed fun at the time, exciting and a good laugh, even hot to post a video of themselves having sex on the internet, knowing people would watch it and get off on it. But now, the reality of what they were about to do set in and with that also the nerves. </p>
<p>They were sitting behind Paul’s desk, three chairs pushed close together so they could all see the screen as Astrid scrolled through the collection of amateur porn on pornhub. John and Paul were sitting on either side of her, watching with wide eyes and a hot blush on their cheeks as Astrid clicked on a few to show them the possibilities. In his paranoia, Paul had closed the curtains, even though they were on the fourth floor of their apartment building and there was no way anyone would be able to see what they were looking at. </p>
<p>It hadn’t quite seemed to have helped with his anxiety, however, and now he was eating sweet after sweet as he stared at the screen, his leg bouncing as he repeatedly tapped with his foot on the old wooden floor. </p>
<p>Astrid, meanwhile, didn’t seem very fazed. Sat in Paul’s desk chair with her cropped leather trousers, black shirt and leather jacket, she looked nothing short of a professional. Her short blonde bob and fringe made her look almost beatnik, and the calm way in which she fast-forwarded through the large amount of gay porn without batting an eyelid, was intimidating.</p>
<p>Paul had met Astrid in university. Having moved to Liverpool from Germany for her studies, she had been part of the artistic crowd, focusing in her studies mainly on photography. They had been friendly, and when she had started to date John’s friend, Stuart, she had quickly become part of the group. </p>
<p>As part of her love for photography, she had taken all sorts of different jobs during her time at university, willing to take up almost anything as long as it was somehow related to her interest. One of those jobs had been filming amateur porn, something she hadn’t been at all quiet about. Straight or gay, it hadn’t mattered. And so when Paul and John had gotten the idea to make their own porn video, they had known right away who to ask for advice. </p>
<p>“Oh, I shot this one too. Sweet couple. They live not that far away from here,” Astrid said as she clicked on another video of two young guys, about their age, making out on a bed. Skipping through the video, John and Paul both stared in silence as the image landed on one of the boys, a pretty blond guy, sucking the other off in an extreme close-up. </p>
<p>“It’s only a blowjob. Nothing too special, which you could do if you want to keep it simple. It <em> is </em>your first time. But…” she paused for a moment, and Paul turned his head as he felt John’s eyes on him, offering him a doubtful look that made Paul snicker, more out of nervousness than anything else. Astrid ignored them. </p>
<p>“They also did some more bondage scenes. This one is more... <em> aesthetic… </em>while this one,” she clicked on another video in the recommended tab, “is more explicit.” </p>
<p>Scrolling further, the breathy sounds of the guys in the video filled the room. </p>
<p>“It depends on what you want to do. We can do anything, of course. Oh, and this is another one I shot. I particularly liked the lighting in this one.” </p>
<p>“I er… I think it’s best to start out simple, right, Paul?” John asked as another video popped up of a guy eating out another guy. Paul stared at the video, his throat tight, but nodded. </p>
<p>“Yeah… Yeah, simple is good.” </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>In the end, they had decided to just start filming stuff. John and Paul would have sex on the bed and Astrid would film them without thinking too much about it. They could edit it into something interesting afterwards. </p>
<p>John and Paul still felt unsure, but Astrid had assured them they could stop at any moment and didn’t actually need to publish the video if they didn’t want to in the end. They could always decide to keep it for themselves. That last had rekindled their enthusiasm, excited at the idea of being able to watch themselves having sex. </p>
<p>But now they needed to actually film it. </p>
<p>John and Paul had already gotten naked. Clothes would only get in the way. It was awkward, being completely naked in a room with a fully dressed (female) friend right there, mucking about with camera equipment. That she was going to use. To film them. The thought alone had Paul pacing anxiously up and down the bedroom. She had even brought her own light, making the bedroom feel even more like a film set. A small and intimate one, but a film set nonetheless. </p>
<p>“Just relax. It’s meant to be fun, isn’t it?” John said as he took his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him onto the bed with him.  </p>
<p>“I am relaxed,” Paul muttered as he took his place, crawling over John on hands and knees and lying down on top of him as John moved to lie down on the mattress, “but it’s not everyday you’re letting a friend film you having sex with someone.” </p>
<p>“I’m not just someone, dear,” John said and Paul smiled back, appreciating the thought. </p>
<p>Entangling their legs, Paul raised one of his hands up to stroke his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, the other gently holding his waist. He could feel John’s hands on him, one arm curling around his back to stroke along his spine, while his other hand ran up and down his arm, playing with the many hairs he found there. This at least felt comfortable, Paul thought. This was familiar. Maybe this wasn’t as bad as he thought. </p>
<p>“Alright, boys?” Astrid said, and Paul turned his head to see Astrid picking up her camera and moving to kneel by the side of the bed. She didn’t give them much mind. Not yet anyway. </p>
<p>John looked up at Paul, and squeezing his arm he gave him an encouraging smile. </p>
<p>“No performance anxiety?” he asked, knowing what his boyfriend could be like when he had to do anything in front of an audience. The first time they had performed with their little band, he had almost thrown up, and he <em> had </em>thrown up just a few weeks ago, the nerves he usually managed to keep under control getting to him anyway. This time, however, Paul shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, John.”</p>
<p>“Just asking, Macca. Don’t want you throwing up on me, do I?”</p>
<p>“What? You’re <em> not </em>into that?!” Paul gasped, pretending to be surprised and John chuckled in response. </p>
<p>“Weirdly enough it never really appealed to me, no.” </p>
<p>“You should have told me that before.” </p>
<p>“Maybe I also should have told you to brush your teeth before,” John teased, pulling a disgusted face. Paul gasped at the insult, trying to play along, but soon laughter took over anyway, and with a snicker, he leaned in, capturing John’s lips with his own. </p>
<p>While the joke had meant to help Paul get rid of his nerves, it had a similar effect on John, who felt some of his own hesitations fall away too as Paul kissed him, allowing him to moan freely at the way Paul’s lips slid against his own, plump and soft, tasting of the sweets he had been eating. </p>
<p>When Paul pulled away, he was still smiling, his nerves clearly having settled a little, and looking into John’s eyes, he nodded. </p>
<p>“We’re ready, Astrid.” </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>John and Paul tried not to take too much notice of the camera that circled them as they made out. They were still aware of it, of course, their ears piquing up whenever they could hear Astrid shuffling around the room, making her way around the bed to change the angle. But for the large part they could at least ignore it, focusing on each other instead as they licked into each other’s mouths. </p>
<p>There was excitement in Paul’s stomach, and his fingers trembled ever so slightly as he stroked them lazily through John’s hair. The feeling of John’s hands on him, meanwhile, was grounding, directing his attention to the man lying below him, moaning a little more loudly than usual as Paul sucked on his tongue. </p>
<p>Both of them were hard. Paul could feel John’s erection press firmly into his own as he shifted on top of him, making the man below him groan. </p>
<p>Astrid had told them not to hurry. She had emphasised the need to allow the camera to move around and capture them from different angles. She had always instructed them to move more deliberately, exaggerating every move, sound and whisper to make sure it would pick up on camera. More importantly, she had told them to wait for her signal before moving to the next position, something that was proving increasingly more difficult the longer they lay there. </p>
<p>“Mach schau!” she had told them, waving her hand, and both John and Paul had tried their best to comply as they had tried not to blush, the direction only adding to their awareness of the camera that was capturing their bodies. </p>
<p>In fact, every time Astrid said anything, they needed a few seconds to collect themselves. But slowly they felt themselves getting more and more comfortable with the absurd situation. </p>
<p>However distracting it was, Paul also thought it was hot, the knowledge that he was being filmed and — if they did decide to go through with it — for what purpose. It made his cock hard, and judging by the way John responded to his movements, the same was true for him. </p>
<p>Cocking his head, he deepened the kiss, making John moan as he thrust his hips up into him. Heading Astrid’s words, Paul deliberately kept their mouths apart a little from time to time, allowing the camera to clearly see the way their tongues curled together, wet and eager. He couldn’t wait to see the end result. </p>
<p>Finally, Astrid gave them the sign to move on, and Paul broke the kiss to suck at John’s jaw instead. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Paulie…” John whispered, louder than a regular whisper, but husky enough to get the intention across. Paul shivered at the use of his name, knowing all sorts of people would be able to hear John crying out for him soon. </p>
<p>Paul briefly wondered if he maybe had a bit of an exhibitionist kink… </p>
<p>Ignoring the thought, Paul began kissing his way south. Shuffling down the bed. his way down, Paul untangled his legs from John’s and took a hold of his lover’s thighs to push them apart, creating space for himself to lie between. John’s body gave in easily, as it always did, eager for what they both know was coming. </p>
<p>“Come on, baby…” John said, his hands coming up to tangle into Paul’s hair and push him lower, urging him on. “Give me that pretty mouth of yours.” </p>
<p>Paul obeyed, but slowly. He kept his movements deliberate for the camera as he planted kisses down from John’s collarbone to his nipple and to his belly button, before finally letting his nose drag downwards to the light bush around John’s cock. He inhaled before pulling back to look up at John, grinning as he noticed the camera behind him, looking over his boyfriend’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Keeping his eyes on John, he took a hold of his cock, wrapping his hand around it and giving it a few strokes as he licked his lips in anticipation. </p>
<p>
  <em> Mach Schau!  </em>
</p>
<p>Leaning in closer, he let his breath, hot and wet, ghost over John’s cock, watching with gleeful eyes as John groaned at the feeling, inching his hips up with new-found desperation. </p>
<p>“Christ…” </p>
<p>Astrid gave another nod behind the camera, and opening his mouth, Paul leaned in. Taking the head of John’s dick into his mouth, he closed his lips around it and sucked, emitting a low groan from John, that quickly changed into some mindless babbling. </p>
<p>“God… that’s it, baby…” he moaned, pulling at Paul’s hair in encouragement, and Paul had to place his hands on John’s hips to keep him from thrusting upwards. He closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around the head before taking in more, moving slowly down John’s cock and pushing until he felt the head nudge against the back of his throat. He gagged, if only a little, and pulling back off, he jerked John’s cock with his hand a few times, before taking him back in. </p>
<p>Beginning to bop up and down, he opened his eyes and looked up at John with wide innocent eyes, while his cock slid back and forth between his lips, plump and red from John’s earlier kisses. Paul had always liked doing this. Oral sex had always been his favourite way to please his lovers, and he knew he looked good doing it too. He had been told multiple times by various partners he had a great face for sucking cock, and Paul couldn’t help but be curious to see for himself. </p>
<p>“Let him fuck your face.”</p>
<p>Astrid’s voice came out of the blew, unexpected as Paul had briefly forgotten there was an actual person behind the camera, and his eyes flickered upwards to look at her as he pulled back to suckle on the head. They had decided to cut Astrid’s directions out during editing, but whenever she spoke, it surprised Paul, obviously not used to being given directions while having sex with his boyfriend. Or anyone for that matter. </p>
<p>He regained control quickly, however, and turning his eyes back on John’s, he held his gaze for a moment before slowly closing them, his hands falling from John’s hips as he opened his throat and waited. He moaned as John gave a careful thrust upwards. </p>
<p>“Fuck…” the man groaned as his cock entered Paul’s throat, and tightening his hold on his boyfriend’s hair, he repeated the movement, setting an easy rhythm he knew Paul could handle with ease. </p>
<p>“Talk,” Astrid’s voice came again, and with a whine John thrust in a little deeper. </p>
<p>“That’s a good boy,” he said, and Paul felt his cock twitch at the praise. </p>
<p>John’s voice sounded a lot more croaky and hoarse than even John himself had expected and for effect he gave a particular sharp thrust forward, making Paul gag around him. “Such a good boy…” </p>
<p>Paul tried to swallow around the cock in his mouth as John continued to slide himself in and out of him, barely giving Paul time to adjust as he followed Astrid’s direction. He could feel thick spit gathering around the corners of his mouth, and rather than try holding it in and swallowing it down as he usually would, he let it stream down this time, down his chin and over John’s shaft. It was messy and Paul felt dirty, but at the same time he was harder than ever, already picturing in his mind how it would look on video. </p>
<p> “Such a little slut for my cock…” John moaned with another particular hard thrust, and Paul felt his body shiver at the derogatory name. It was not something they usually did, but by <em> God… </em>Paul now wished they would. </p>
<p>Swallowing around him, he took him in deeper, letting him slide all the way into his throat, where he held still for a moment, letting his throat muscles work around both the shaft and the head. John continued to give tiny thrusts upwards, still moving as he groaned at the stimulation, and when Paul finally pulled off, a long stripe of spit connected the glossy tip to Paul’s reddened lips. </p>
<p>“Fuck…” John moaned, and going on instinct, he grabbed the base of his cock, slapping the head against Paul’s cheek — once, twice, thrice — before forcing Paul’s head back over his cock, making the younger man moan, his hips rutting needily against the bed.</p>
<p><em> Maybe this was going to be a little less “simple” than they had first expected, </em>Paul thought as he tried to suck John to the best of his ability, while the man continued to fuck his throat with increasingly quick thrusts. </p>
<p>When John pulled out next, Paul was panting. His lips were red, wet and broken, and there were tears in his eyes as he looked up at John — and with that also the camera that was still aimed directly at him. </p>
<p>“You want me to fuck you?” John asked, and Paul figured he must have missed Astrid’s sign to continue. He nodded. </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Yes, what?”</p>
<p>“P-please,” Paul managed and the smirk on John’s lips told him he had done well. </p>
<p>With a gentle “c’mere”, John pulled Paul back up for a kiss, pouring his love into Paul’s puffy mouth, and not caring whether Astrid had any objections or not.  Because Paul was beautiful and had done so well, sucking his cock and letting John fuck his throat while being filmed, he deserved to be kissed over and over again at all times.</p>
<p>“On your stomach,” John said as their kiss broke and with one last peck to his lips, Paul obeyed, rolling off John to lie down on his belly, inching his knees up so he was kneeling, his ass pushed out in the air, exactly as they had decided. </p>
<p>He looked absolutely stunning in that position, and John let a hand slide from Paul’s neck, over the curve of his back, and to his arse, giving it a little tap with his hand as Astrid shuffled around the bed to get a better angle. Paul let out a soft yelp at the hit, and John couldn’t help but smile, knowing that would never have earned him that reaction if it hadn’t been for the camera. </p>
<p>When Astrid had taken her new position, he repeated the action, and Paul let out another yelp as he moved his hips back into the touch. Maybe Paul was a better actor than he gave himself credit for, John mused as he gave the soft flesh a squeeze. At least in that regard.  </p>
<p>It had been one of his objections to the idea when John had first suggested it, but now John could easily see Paul should not have worried about that. He was doing great. </p>
<p>“You’re doing great, baby,” John murmured, giving Paul another pat, before stroking his hand over the lobe of Paul’s ass, massaging it before he gave it another firm squeeze. Paul let out a moan in response, biting his lip as he turned his head so he was resting on his cheek. </p>
<p>“And you’re so pretty…”</p>
<p>“Fuck me,” Paul responded and John chuckled in amusement as he gave Paul another light slap, his own cock twitching as he watched it wobble. </p>
<p>Glancing briefly at Astrid, he waited for her nod, before he took a hold of both of Paul’s cheeks and spread them apart, exposing the little hole that was already glistening with lube. Although Astrid had told Paul to prepare himself in the bathroom before they got started merely for the reason that it would ease the filming process, John was now glad that she had. It was the hottest sight he had seen in a since Paul had put on women’s underwear as a joke and when he let his finger run over the rim, it twitched, making John groan from deep in his throat. </p>
<p>With a sudden hunger, he leaned in, pressing his face against Paul’s arse as he licked a stripe over the little hole, making Paul groan out loud as he pressed back into the feeling, wordlessly asking for more. John was more than willing to give him that. </p>
<p>“Fuck, John...” Paul moaned, biting down his finger as John began opening him up with tiny little licks at the rim, the movement of his tongue quick and insistent. It was completely unnecessary, as all three of them knew. He would be able to take two of John’s fingers easily, but Paul still wanted more of John’s tongue, his cock twitching where it hung ignored between his legs, and when John finally began pushing it inside of him, Paul let out a whine in response. </p>
<p><em> Mach Schau </em>, he could hear Astrid say in his head. And when John began fucking him with his tongue, he did exactly that, pushing back into his lover’s face with a needy whine as he began to suck on his own fingers, his eyes screwed tightly shut in pleasure and frustration. Hearing Astrid’s shuffling movements, he could tell the camera was now on him, filming his expression as John ate him out, and Paul pushed his fingers deeper into his mouth, wetly sucking on them as he continued to whisper “more… John… please, more…” over and over again in a soft husky voice. </p>
<p>The words he let out left John impatient, feeling the way Paul’s hole was sucking him in so eagerly, already so perfectly open for him. He wished he could push in already and when he saw Astrid’s next sign, he immediately pulled away, raising a finger to slide it inside of the other man, who groaned at the intrusion. </p>
<p>Moving his finger in and out of Paul’s twitching hole, more for show than anything else, John continued to flicker his tongue along the rim, making Paul twist below him, equally impatient for John to get on with it already. He was moaning loudly and by the time John added a second finger, his whispers had become completely incomprehensible. When Astrid moved closer, John moved aside to let her take her close up, twisting his fingers around inside his partner and letting out a hungry groan himself when he added a third. </p>
<p>“Fuck me…” Paul moaned around his fingers, and without waiting for Astrid’s signal, John obeyed, never willing to refuse Paul anything. Thankfully, Astrid did not complain, and simply took her next position as John pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock instead. </p>
<p>“Oh yes…. Oh yes, yes, <em> yes!” </em> Paul breathed as he finally felt himself being penetrated, a frown on his forehead as he closed his eyes, his body rocking with John’s forceful push and moaning as John’s cock slid in further and further, spreading him wider. </p>
<p>“So big…” he muttered, and John caught him smiling at the cliche line he had just uttered, which both of them hoped would come off as Paul being happy to finally have a cock inside of him. John similarly smiled, and stroked up and down Paul’s back as he bottomed out. He gave him a moment to adjust before he began to move. </p>
<p>Paul’s arse was gripping him tightly as he thrust in and out, and John kept his movements slow at first, going deep but letting Paul get used to the feeling. He placed his hips on Paul’s hips to hold onto him, and when Astrid’s voice came, telling him to go harder, he obeyed, making Paul moan a little louder. </p>
<p>His cock was painfully hard, throbbing as he pushed it in and out of his lover’s arse over and over again. This was what he personally had been waiting for. </p>
<p>Like Paul, he couldn’t wait to see the video. He just hoped it was hot. He didn’t doubt Paul would look gorgeous, getting fucked on video. He always did, and John loved fucking him with their faces towards each other for that reason. He just hoped he didn’t ruin it with his own body... </p>
<p>When Paul suddenly clamped down around him, he was rudely pulled away from his thoughts. Realising he had found his lover’s prostate, John repeated the action, making Paul moan a second time, high-pitched and needy, and John gave his arse another little slap. </p>
<p>“You like that?” he asked, immediately feeling silly for saying something like that, but Paul just nodded, moaning eagerly as he began pressing down into John, moving his hips in time with John’s thrusts. </p>
<p>“Yes. Fuck yes! Feels so good. Oh God… Fuck me harder,” he moaned, moving up to lean on his hands for better leverage and John reached forward to tangle one of his hands back into his lover’s hair, pulling at it and making Paul groan at the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure. </p>
<p>Astrid was circling them, taking shots from all angles, before the camera momentarily came to rest on John’s face before moving on to Paul’s. John closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see, while Paul looked almost directly into it when Astrid filmed him. He was close, his cock leaking precum already, and sharing a little look with Astrid, she gave him her “okay”, allowing Paul to reach down to stroke himself to completion. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna come. Shit, I’m gonna come!” </p>
<p>His lover’s voice reached him and opening his eyes, John focused his gaze on him as he fucked him harder, groaning as he saw Paul’s arm moving, giving John a very good idea of what he was doing. He wished he could see, and John guessed, in a few days, he could.  </p>
<p>“Come for me, baby,” John told him, voice barely more than a grumble and with a few more well-timed thrusts, Paul did exactly that, clenching around John as he squirted all over his hand, his head cocked back as he cried out. He made such a pretty sight, and with the way his arse convulsed around John, he set John off too, making John grab Paul’s hips as he buried himself to the hilt inside of him, filling him up as he came. </p>
<p>“Oh Christ, baby…” he moaned and with a deep sigh, collapsed on top of Paul, making them both fall onto the bed with a groan as he covered Paul’s back with his body, his nose buried into his lover’s thick black hair. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“So, what do you think?” </p>
<p>John and Paul stared wide eyed at their tv screen where they could see John pounding into Paul with more abandon than either of them could remember. Granted, it had been a few days since they had filmed it, but still… Hard, fast, and dirty, were the words Astrid had used to describe the video, and they could see now what she meant. </p>
<p>But they were hard. They were hard from watching themselves have sex on camera, and they couldn’t take their eyes away from what was happening on the large screen. The sounds were maybe the worst part; wet with low groans and moans that went straight to their dicks. Astrid, meanwhile, simply drank from her beer as she sat in an armchair, her laptop — which she had connected to the television screen — in her lap, looking admirably unaffected. </p>
<p>“It’s good right!” she said, sounding far too pleased with herself, and Paul and John could only nod in response. </p>
<p>Astrid scrolled forward a little, showing how she had edited their orgasms and John and Paul both burned red with embarrassment as they saw the expressions own their faces. Next, they saw themselves lying in bed, kissing and cuddling, sweaty and looking thoroughly fucked out, as the image slowly faded out.</p>
<p>Neither John nor Paul dared to speak once the video was over. </p>
<p>“So? Do you want to post it?” Astrid finally asked, pretending not to notice the tension that hung around the room. She pulled up pornhub in her browser, where she had already put everything ready to publish the video online, leaving it for the world to see. </p>
<p>John and Paul stared at each other, and then slowly, they both nodded. They had already gone this far, they might as well pull through now. </p>
<p>“Do it,” they said, and with a click, the video began to upload. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, yes, this is a day late. But this time it's partly because Chut, who usually betas my fics for this challenge, was busy with her own life and so couldn't read this fic through. I decided to fix it myself as much as I could and post it anyway. </p>
<p>The next fic will be a genderbend fic, featuring female!paul and female!john. I've never written lesbian smut before, so that's going to be interesting. I'm honestly really nervous about it, but I'm sure it's going to be fine. I'm so excited, though. I already have the biggest crush on my female!Paul and I'm not okay. It should be up tomorrow evening, as per usual.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>